1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of applying or incorporating cigarette flavoring into the filter plug wrap, the flavoring being semi-encapsulated, and a smoking article and filter resulting therefrom. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods whereby the filter plug wrap is flavored such that some of the flavoring will stay on the filter plug wrap and some of the flavoring will migrate into the filter plug, the cigarette paper, and the tobacco, and a smoking article and filter resulting therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flavor and aroma are important characteristics of smoking articles, such as cigarettes. Current methods of incorporating flavors into cigarettes involve spraying flavoring onto tobacco, inserting flavor pellets into the filter, inserting flavored string, injecting flavors into the filter, spraying flavoring onto the cigarette paper, or placing flavored strips inside the cigarette. Furthermore, certain cigarettes have filter segments which incorporate flavorants.
For example, U.S. Patent Pub. No 2002/0166563, invented by Jupe et al., teaches a flavorant added to carbon in a cigarette filter by spraying flavorant upon a batch of activated carbon in a mixing drum or in a fluidized bed with nitrogen as the fluidizing agent, wherein flavorant may then be sprayed onto the carbon in the bed. The carbon is placed in an area in the filter. Carbon, however, often yields an undesirable metallic flavor. Also, carbon often absorbs flavors in the mainstream smoke while smoking. Further, because of the volatile nature of some flavorants and aromas, they are often “lost” at least in part during cigarette manufacturing, packaging, and storage. Therefore, it is often necessary to increase the initial content of flavorants and aromas to compensate for the dissipated flavor and aroma, which is costly.
A smoking article with a flavor element suspended in a binding agent is desired. Flavor suspended in a binding agent is known in the art. Perhaps the most well-known example is LISTERINE® ORAL CARE STRIPS, the fast dissolving orally consumable films used to deliver flavors such as cinnamon and mint, breath deodorizing agents, and antimicrobial agents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,298, issued to Leung, et al., teaches a rapidly dissolving oral film comprised of flavors and antimicrobial agents suspended in binding agents selected from the group consisting of carboxymethyl cellulose, pullulan, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, sodium alginate, polyethylene glycol, xanthum gum, tragacanth gum, guar gum, acacia gum, arabic gum, polyacrylic acid, methylmethacrylate copolymer, carboxyvinyl polymer, amylose, high amylose starch, hydroxypropylated high amylose starch, dextrine, pectin, chitin, chitosan, levan, elsinan, collagen, gelatin, zein, gluten, soy protein isolate, whey protein isolate, casein, and mixtures thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,493, issued to Dzija, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,332, issued to Zyck, et al., teach an edible film for oral cleansing and breath freshening having maltodextrines, fillers (e.g., microcrystalline cellulose (MCC)), and hydrocolloids (e.g., sodium alginate) as film forming agents.
A smoking article with a flavor element capable of flavoring the smoking article that is efficient to produce and yields a favored flavor is desired. Also, a smoking article with a flavor element that will not diminish during cigarette manufacturing, packaging, and storage is desired.